


The Wavebond Revolution (Albatross's Plot)

by orphan_account



Category: Wavebond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it could've been if I wasn't a fucking generous piece of shit. You won't get anywhere being nice, now can you?





	The Wavebond Revolution (Albatross's Plot)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Dim. You want to insult me and my help? You want to think I’m a big fucking liar? You can’t just accept the fact that I liked your plot more than my own? Well, here’s what the game would’ve been if I said your plot sucked.

A fugitive hunted by the masses, a framed governor named Colton is on the run from the glorious legionaries of Mesa. He was wrongfully framed for the supposed assassination of their beloved king/emperor Shane Mesa, and now following the policy of guilty until proven innocent, Colton cheats death with a massive bounty on his head.

 

Wanting vengeance for betrayal by those he once held near and dear, Colton enacts a plan for revenge. He wants to cripple Shane’s growing empire by targeting the massive districts that govern it. While some may agree with Colton’s standpoint and will fight alongside him if promised something in return, others may strike him down, calling him a greedy child who just wants the world for himself. Nonetheless, in order to strike down Shane, he has to win the support of the population so that the district governor will have to get involved directly.

 

The government is crippled by their extensive funding in apprehending Colton. Taxes fly through the roof and common supplies disappear from the store shelves, only increasing the need and want for Colton’s revolution.

 

Once the government is weakened, Colton confronts the governor directly and does battle. It usually involves a gimmick of some sort. However, Colton manages to defeat the governor and recruit them to his side in the form of a direct party member or opening up services exclusive to that district for Colton to use.

 

Colton avoids his own district for some reason (to be explained in backstory). A massive plot twist follows. However, the district is governed by…a ghost of Colton’s past and someone with animosity for the general public. It’s the most dysfunctional of the districts. Not only that, the population there has a negative reputation with Colton. It’ll take some time before Colton wins back the support of those who once followed them.

 

Once all the districts have been liberated, Colton and whatever party he has following him advance to the castle where Shane resides. He faces massive opposition to the Mesa Legionaries, but manage to suppress them. However during the raid, he is unfortunately captured and sentenced to death by bloodthirsty demon (solo fight). Colton escapes, reunites with his party and face Shane himself.

 

Colton and Shane exchange insults while they beat the ever-loving shit out of each other. Once Shane is defeated, his purple leopard jacket transforms into the final boss, Greed or something similar.

 

Shane could be saved, Shane could be killed, or Colton can submit and become the next Shane.


End file.
